Bless The Broken Road
by JessyeJesigirl
Summary: Brooke has just broken up with Lucas and had a massive fight with Peyton, and she is not in the mood to spend time with either of them. However she will be doing just that when she is invited on a road trip, courtesy of her bitchy room-mate and beloved married couple. Watch Brooke survive the banter, the fights and of course the romance on the road trip from hell.
1. Chapter 1

3 days and a half, 2592 miles. 39 hours and 16 minutes Leave April 3rd, Arrive April 5th. Leave April 15th

Chapter One- Looking for an Adventure?

"Hey Brooke, I know things are super awkward between you and Peyton and Lucas, though I don't understand why, but the whole gang is going on a road-trip to L.A. Although for many different reasons. I'm going because Nathan booked me amazing tickets for my birthday. And I know it's like a month early, But he had to tell me, because they play on Saturday. Anyway the tickets are for Carrie Underwood who I absolutely love. Anways, Lucas is coming for new material for the book I never knew he was writing, Peyton is coming just for the fun of it. Mouth is coming too because he wants to go to the premiere of this film coming out. Skills and Bevin are busy thought but Rachel is also coming, though I have no clear why. So I thought why not invite my best friend Brooke. So this has turned in to one long voice mail. So bye Brooke. Call me about your plans. We leave tomorrow at 9am sharp."

Brooke replayed the message to herself as she sat in Rachel's bedroom.

_The whole gang's together_. She thought. '_Yay!'_

Brooke sighed, ever since her breakup with Lucas things had been tense between the whole gang, it didn't help that Peyton the bitch was always around too.

"Why are you going?" Brooke asked as Rachel walked in to the bedroom, her tight jeans hugging her ass.

"So you finally heard." Rachel applied some more lip-gloss to her lips before turning to face Brooke.

"Brooke, you need to get over that bitch Peyton and the bastard Lucas and focus on the good points of life, and a road trip would be good for you."

"A road trip with the same bitch Peyton and bastard Lucas you just told me to get over." Brooke reminded her of those small details.

"They're just a few people coming along, don't forget about the bigger picture...L.A baby!"

"The same L.A where my so called parents live." Brooke let her gaze drop back to her phone, discarded on the floor.

"Oh come on Slut, pull your self together, I haven't got any parents either, and I turned out pretty well." Rachel gave herself a wide grin.

"Don't flatter yourself whore."

"Is that, do I hear, Brooke Penelope Davis."

"Don't full name me bitch." Brooke slapped Rachel.

"Yes! Yes it is Brooke, she's back." Rachel smiled at Brooke, handing her phone to an empty hand.

"Now call Hales, and tell her your going, I didn't hire a big bus for nothing you know."

Brooke grinned, "Alright I'm going."

"Now what should I pack!" She squealed, sending a quick text to Haley to inform her of her decision.

"Mouth, we're going for two weeks, and you only bought a small duffel bag." Brooke shook her head at her friend disappointedly.

"Well compared to yours, I'd say you were going for a year Brooke." Mouth gaped at the enormous suitcase Brooke had packed.

"That's only one of them." She gave a beaming smile.

"Where are the they?" Haley checked her watch as the five of them milled around outside the large bus Rachel had rented.

"Probably making out." Rachel replied, Brooke shot her a hurt look.

"It's true, and anways its not like anyone else is in to those ugly two."

"You didn't think Lucas was so ugly earlier in the year." Nathan joked.

"Yeah well, personality says it all for me." Rachel lied.

"Yeah tell that to the random hook-ups." Haley mumbled

"There they are."Mouth pointed to two blondes making their way up the hill slowly.

Brooke sighed, she had actually thought they might be left behind. _What a shame!_

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, Missy here got stuck with her suitcase." Lucas pointed to a bulging bag that he had dropped to the floor.

"Brooke!" Lucas turned to face the other three who stood by the bus, "You're here, that's so...it's so great to see you." He finished before turning to Peyton to whisper something in her ear.

"Right now everyone's here, I suppose we'd better get going." Nathan swung the last two bags in to the boot and shut it with a resounding bang.

"Ok everyone, gather round."Haley shouted, making gesturing motions for added effect. So we are going to be on the road for about three and a half fays, Rachel has provided us with a bus that has beds, meaning we don't have to stop at motels along the way. We will arrive around midday on Monday, Brooke has generously offered for us to stay in her parents house while they're away in Italy, we leave again on Thursday 15th. Alright now Bus rules. Each day we drive for about 10 hours, this means from 9am we start and 7pm we stop driving, and rest somewhere on the side. 39 hours and 7 of us, that means everyone will chip in their five and a bit hours. Ok no-one is allowed to start fights, we play music we all agree on, otherwise use headphones. We can swap seats around if we want to and please don't leave rubbish everyone. Other than that. Lets go!" They all cheered and Haley grinned, this was a good start.

Piling on to the bus, Brooke, Rachel and Mouth all sat down next to each other as Nathan took over driving and Haley sat next to him, leaving Peyton and Lucas to sit behind the other three.

After an hour had past Lucas took over driving and Peyton was left at the back by herself.

"Psst!" She called not wanting to awaken the sleeping Rachel or draw attention from the music-listening Mouth.

"Psst!" She called again.

"What Peyton!" Brooke turned, snapping loudly.

Haley who was currently snuggling up to Nathan look around at the sound but soon returned her attention.

"Can we talk."

"Isn't that what we're doing now." Brooke pointed out.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Brooke didn't understand the code Peyton was talking in.

"About our friendship being over?"

"_**I want you to understand something, as far as I'm concerned this friendship is over. And, if we never speak again for the rest of our lives, that'll be fine. I gave you a second chance Peyton and you blew it."**_

"Yeah Peyton, I did." Brooke turned round, hoping to end the conversation

"But, Brooke can't we work this thing out?" Peyton begged, "I mean, we ended our friendship over a boy."

"Not any boy Peyton, back then he was my boy." Brooke hissed

_****__**"Fine. So, this is how it ends. A ten year friendship that survived two dead moms, three absentee parents, shoplifting, jail time and we can't survive one boy."**_

"_**Not one boy. My boy!**__** "**_

"Brooke, please...I miss you."

"Yeah well you should have thought about that before you went and told me Peyton. You should've lied." Brooke told her angrily before folding her arms, and sliding down in her seat.

"What was that about?" Haley asked, confused as to why the two were fighting.

"You wouldn't want to know Tutor Wife. You wouldn't want to know."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I know I haven't uploaded in months and I'm sooooo sorry.

My life has been kinda hectic lately with exams and friendships and meltdowns and I'm incredibly sorry, but I promise uploads are coming very soon

Definitely before December 25th, So that's my Christmas present to you guys.

Now if you would like to my creative juices flowing and me love you guys even more I would love it if my favourite readers would check out a few videos I've uploaded of myself singing covers and original songs. I would literally love you guys to infinity and beyond if you would watch even one.

So my YouTube channel is TheJessicaImogen and I'll post the link on my profile, and I promise uploads soon. I'm incredibly sorry for making you wait for so long.


End file.
